


Professor Passion

by omegas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Submission, Submissive Male, this one is....so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas
Summary: Naruto is a new university student with a crush on his professor; Hinata Hyuga. Shy first dates and kisses quickly turn into a relationship, and Naruto discovers his professors provocative secret -- along with one of his own.





	Professor Passion

**Author's Note:**

> this is a scrap so its barely formatted. regardless, i hope you enjoy!

** **

  
Birds chirped and young adults chatted among themselves, the soundtrack of their walks from building to building being the sounds of nature on their quiet university campus.  
Nobody was in a rush. It was only the first week of classes, some students not having their firsts until the later part of the work week. Some still carried boxes, albeit small, in and out of dorm halls. The school year has finally started.

The quiet of the campus was sliced in half by the sound of frantic feet slapping pavement. A young man ran, bright blonde locks pushed back by the wind in his face. His eyes were frantic as they darted from a sheet of paper, to the signs on the sides of campus buildings, and back again. He was late! On the first day, of all days!

He scrambled up a set of stairs, swinging a heavy wooden door open and letting it slam shut in his wake. Flying down the hall, he nearly missed his destination's sign on the wall; room twenty-seven.

The door hit the wall with a smack when he threw it open, grabbing the attention of everyone in the lecture hall. Heads turned to him, and he gave a nervous wave before retreating into the farthest seat he could find from the front of the room.

He threw his backpack onto the desk and his head into his hands. The syllabus was projected onto the board, which he skimmed breifly. Approaching the bottom of the slide, his eyes drifted towards a single point. A young woman, possibly his own age, stood at the front of the room with a laser pointer in her hand. She was the professor? He pulled at the collar of his orange long-sleeved shirt, fanning off. She was cute.

"And what is your name?"

Again, all heads turned to look back at the youth. Suddenly, it was ten degrees hotter in the room. With a scratch to the back of his head and laugh, he said,"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet 'ya!"

His voice echoed off the walls of the room, causing some fellow students to throw their eyebrows up at him before returning to their forward positions. Naruto gave them no attention, but the professor's pale eyes seemed to linger on him. She returned to the task at hand, reciting a syllabus she knew by heart.

With her soft voice as background noise, Naruto looked to the crumpled piece of paper from before, now sitting in his lap. This was his Literature 101 class, with professor Hinata Hyuga. Naruto hummed to himself in acknowlegement, before sliding the paper into his backpack. In the back of his mind, Naruto had a feeling; Lit 101 was going to be his favorite class this semester.

~  
The first few weeks of class were a breeze. Math 101 was simple enough for him, if he imagined variables as bowls of ramen instead of x's and y's. Astrology fascinated him, bringing out stars in his very own eyes with each lecture. He found himself comfortable in Japanese Culture, diving further into a subject he already had so much interest in.

Then, there was Literature, with pretty Professor Hyuga.  
Naruto was always on time after the first day, sometimes even showing up early to help the professor set up for the lecture. His assignments were punctual and pristine (with the help of the writer in his own godfather, of course). He found himself making friends in the class; even with the angry-looking boy that called himself Sasuke, who sat as far away from everyone as possible.

The one person Naruto really wanted to befriend, though, was Professor Hyuga.  
Confirming his suspicions, she was Naruto's peer. Rising to the position of professor at age nineteen after graduating high school when she was fifteen, Hinata was a true child prodigy. To some, that made her seem unapproachable, as if she were too high-brow to be friends with college students. In all of Naruto's years, though, he learned you could truly befriend anyone. Humans were social creatures, after all; a hierarchy would never come in the way of two people bonding.

It was Friday, and the lecture was coming to a close. Naruto took extra time packing his things into his backpack, allowing his peers to stream out of the lecture hall. As the last group of three exited, Naruto slid his bag on one shoulder and stood. He flattened down the cloth of his black cardigan, making sure he looked presentable, before closing the gap between him and his professor.

"Hi, Professor Hyuga!"

Hinata turned towards Naruto's singsong voice, a smile decorating her gentle features."Hello, Naruto. What can I do for you?"

Naruto started to get a little shy. He propped an arm up on the chalkboard, scratching at whisker-marks on his cheek as he asked,"A-Are you doin' anything, later tonight?"

Hinata thought it over for a moment."Well, I do have papers to grade, but I suppose I can set them aside for a little while. Not too long, though. W...What did you have in mind? Do you need some extra tutoring?"

Naruto was suddenly very interested in his fingernails. He bit his lip before mumbling,"N-No. I...wanted to know if you'd like to go out. With me."

The softest, most precious gasp Naruto ever heard escaped Hinata's lips. Her cheeks went rosy, and she nervously adjusted some sheets of paper in her podium."I..."

"Y-You're busy, I get it, y'know," Naruto was still mumbling, tripping over his words,"Maybe we should do this another ti--"

"I'd be glad to get to know you better, Naruto."

Now it was his turn to donn a rosy tint. Her response didn't exactly shout, I'm interested in you romantically too, Naruto, but he would take it. It was only appropriate to get to know someone before dating, anyway.

A confident smile overtook Naruto's face."What time works for you best?"

Hinata's eyes darted towards a clock on the wall."Well...I'm meeting with a student for half-an-hour soon, so...at 5pm, in an hour?"

"I can meet you here again, right?" when Hinata nodded, Naruto was smiling from ear-to-ear,"Alright! It's a date, y'know!!"

Hinata let out a small giggle as Naruto bounded out of her classroom. Once the door shut behind him, though, she threw her head into her arms at her podium. What did she just get herself into? A date, with a student? There were no university rules against it, she knew the handbook by heart. But even so...she knew she would be in hot water if anyone ever found out.

She could take it slow, she told herself. Even with her crush on her ever-enthusiastic student...she could take it slow. It would be a challenge, but she refused to back down. Hinata could make this work.

The hour passed all too quickly for Hinata's liking. Naruto bounded back into her classroom, and Hinata couldn't seem to stop fidgeting with her clothes. Naruto had his plans under his belt; he was going to take Hinata out to a ramen shop not too far from campus, his treat, he insisted. Hinata was glad she and Naruto had someting in common; she was a secret ramen fiend herself.

They found themselves in a small resturaunt, Ichiraku Ramen written in red neon that hung in the shop's window. An older man behind the counter recognized Naruto immediatley, bringing out two bowls of what Naruto called the best food in town. The pleasent scents of broth and seasoning filled the air, and Hinata immediatley felt at ease.

Naruto snapped his chopsticks apart and dug right in, taking hearty mouthfulls of noodles and trying to stuff narutomaki fish-cakes in with them. Hinata took Naruto's moment of distraction to try to stuff her own face; she was a shy eater, after all.

But alas, she was caught.

"It's great, isn't it?" Naruto enthused to his date,"I've been coming here since I was a kiddo. It's the best food in town, such a hidden gem, y'know."  
In the midst of his story, Naruto wiped a faux tear from his cheek, smudging himself with a hearty amount of beef broth in the process.

"Oh, Naruto...you have something--" Hinata hesitated, then reached into a plastic basket holding paper napkins,"Here, I'll get it."

As Hinata's napkin swiped the broth from Naruto's cheek, time seemed to slow for the both of them. They felt a fire ignite between them from such a small gesture. Naruto felt...cared for, loved by Hinata's gesture. On her end, Hinata felt a sense of responsibility. She wanted to take good care of her new friend.

"T-There," Hinata tried her best to not let her voice waver,"got it."

"Thanks," Naruto's voice was the softest she ever heard. He put a smile on his face, though, and declared,"Don't be shy to dig in around me! I won't judge 'ya, y'know."

"Thank you, Naruto."

With that, the pair finished their meal in a comfortable silence. Naruto's mind kept flashing back to the feeling he got when he and Hinata touched; that feeling of wanting to be held, to be cared for and protected...what was it? Was it because Hinata seemed motherly, or was it something more?

The feeling haunted Naruto all the way to his dorm hall, where he and his date parted ways. We should do this again sometime, they agreed.

After I figure out how I'm going to sleep tonight, Naruto wanted to reply.

Hinata called an apartment in the heart of the city her home, where she immediately threw her hands over her face as soon as the door closed behind her. She knew exactly what sparks flew in that restaurant, all too intimately.

Hinata wanted to dominate Naruto.

In her past, Hinata experienced the top/bottom dynamic with other men and found she couldn't get enough of domination. Despite her shy exterior, Hinata loved to take complete control in the bedroom. Ordering her sub around, bending him over her knee, the works. Outside of a scene, Hinata found herself to be a soft and loving dominant; loving to take on a doting role and taking care of her little sub. It was the best of both worlds, and she wanted to experience that with Naruto Uzumaki, one of her university students.

As Hinata tried to fall asleep that night, her mind raced with thoughts of Naruto submitting to her. Allowing her to mark up his slender body with a riding crop, a paddle, or even her own teeth. She heard the sounds of his pleasured cries all too clearly, felt the heat rise in one red, spanked asscheek all too vividly.

In the far reaches of her subconscious, Hinata knew it was inappropriate to have these thoughts. We've only been on one date, she tried to tell herself,Snap out of it!, because the chances were that Naruto was vanilla. That he wouldn't be into, or would even be repulsed by, what Hinata enjoys. That realization made her heart sink, but it was the truth. She would just have to accept it.

To Hinata's relief, the next day's class was anything but awkward. Naruto still laughed and joked with his classmates, and poked fun at his professor, as if nothing happened the night before. Hinata didn't know whether to feel relieved, or worried; did Naruto really not care about their date, or was it all a show? She shook the thought away. You're here to teach, not worry, she repeated to herself. Everything will be fine.

It was winter now, and students were more reluctant than ever to leave the warmth of the lecture hall. A pair of young men stayed put in their seats for a few extra minutes, and Hinata didn't complain. It was her last lecture of the day, after all, and they weren't hurting anything.

As Hinata graded short-stories at her podium, she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Man, what's with you and the professor?" asked a voice Hinata vaguely recognized as belonging to Kiba Inuzuka,"You're always starin' at her. You got the hots for her, huh?"

"...You're suposed to look at the teacher to pay attention, Kiba," the sound of Naruto's voice made Hinata's fingers tremble slightly,"Besides, shouldn't you be worryin' about how you're gonna pay attention in class? I need my notes too, y'know! Quit copyin'!"

"Just help me out, man," Kiba spoke quickly. A rustling of paper followed, along with a slap on the desk that almost made Hinata jump,"I'll...compensate 'ya, for your time."

"Just gimmie my damn notes."

~

More nights at Ichiraku followed, where Naruto and Hinata became more and more close. Hinata learned Naruto was actually the son of a world-renowned sprinter; Minato Namikaze, dubbed the Yellow Flash for his speed and his blonde hair that matched his son's. Hinata's own family had their own reputation as a clan of scholars; one of her distant relatives even founding the university she now worked for.

It was a chilling winter night now, as Naruto and Hinata exited Ichiraku. Puffs of breath followed them as they walked, Hinata always making a point to see Naruto back to his dorm.

As they approached the dorm hall, Hinata's strides became slower, until she came to a complete stop. Naruto halted too, looking towards his companion in anticipation.

Hinata had a plan, and she knew executing it would mean reaching the point of no return. She knew she was ready to take that risk, though; for Naruto, she would.

"Goodnight, Naruto," her voice was exceptionally tender tonight.  
Naruto tried to sputter out a reply, but his train of thought came to a screeching halt when he felt a warm pair of lips on his cheek.

Hinata pulled away, gauging Naruto's reaction.  
By the tint of his cheeks and the way he still tried to stammer out a reply, she could tell it was a positive one. She giggled at him, only adding to the beet-red hue on his cheeks.

Finally, he composed himself. Deciding to be bold, he returned Hinata's affection, brushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear and planting a kiss on a now-exposed cheek.

After saying their good-byes, the pair felt warm. Like they were walking on air, they glided to their beds, the thought of one another lulling them to sleep.

Naruto awoke with a jolt early the next morning, stumbling around his tiny dorm room until he found his smartphone flat on his desk. Pressing its home button with a rapid thumb, he waited to see what the lit screen would say.

December twenty-third. A calendar notification waited for him below the date, exclaiming, First day of winter break!

He cursed under his breath. He completely forgot break was upon him, along with the end of the semester. Normally, he would be relieved. He was free from piles of assignments and running from class to class, slipping on ice and nearly injuring himself in the process. In the back of his mind, though, was Hinata. It never even crossed his mind to ask for her phone number, because he could waltz into her classroom and make plans there.

Naruto grumbled to himself again as he flopped back down on his bed. It wasn't like she would have much free time during the break anyway; she had lesson plans to make, among other things in her personal life, no doubt.

Naruto pulled his blanket over his head and rolled away from the rest of the world. He always knew their relationship would be a short-term thing; or, that it would never escalate beyond a kiss on the cheek. Hinata was his teacher, and if anyone found out he was dating her, he'd be dead meat. He could hear it now; all the rumors of him receiving special treatment and good grades just because he was fucking his teacher. He was two years from graduation, but already saw judgmental eyes on him as he walked across the stage; in their hearts. The guests would know he didn't earn that diploma. Professor Hyuga gave it to him, because he is her boyfriend.

As Naruto fell back asleep, he dreamed of his teeth falling out, and of lions chasing him through a savannah.

Naruto spent one of two weeks of break back at his parents' home in the city suburbs. An only child, Naruto was welcomed home with open arms and a home-cooked meal. Even though he made sure to call his parents every day, they still bombarded him with questions and comments about his college life.

"Have you found a girlfriend yet, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped chewing his food suddenly. He looked over the table at his mother, who munched loudly on a carrot, awaiting her son's response.

"K-Kushina," the soft voice of Naruto's father, Minato, broke the silence,"Don't you remember...we had a talk about this?"

A lightbulb went off in Kushina's mind."Of course. Or boyfriend!"

Naruto just wanted to melt, to do anything to avoid answering this question. He couldn't say he wanted to date his professor. He couldn't...!!

After her son didn't respond, Kushina rambled,"I remember looking at your schedule for this semester, and one of your teachers was around your age. She seemed nice, y'know. But, you're still friends with Kiba from middle school, right? He's nice too, y'know. Y'all go together like peanut butter and jelly."

Naruto decided it would be fun to play along. Waving his chopsticks as he spoke, he mused,"Well, Ma, there has been someone...whose identity will remain a secret. We go out to eat at Ichiraku a lot," that wasn't a lie,"so I do have someone on my radar, y'know."

Minato gave Naruto a fatherly smile."That's great to--"

"I'm proud of 'ya, y'know!!"

"Ma, not so loud!"

On the opposite side of town, five stories above the ground, Hinata sat in a quiet apartment. Papers covered in multi-colored highlighter marks and a laptop were thrown about, chaos the method to Hinata's lesson-planning madness. For the life of her, though, she just could not focus. Her mind always drifted back to Naruto. Precious Naruto, who was bold and confident to the world, but always turned into putty around Hinata.

Consumed by her thoughts, Hinata found herself doing something she thought she never would. She confined in someone about Naruto; her close friend since her school days, Sakura Haruno.

"I'm glad you came out to see me on such short notice," Hinata told her friend,"I know you're busy now that you're starting your nursing internship."

Sakura waved a hand in the air as she made herself comfortable on Hinata's sofa."It's no biggie. So...you said you wanted to talk to me about some...guy?"

Hinata nodded, timid. She took a moment to collect her thoughts and calm her breathing, before diving head-first into the tale.

"What on earth...?"  
Naruto grumbled to himself as he read the words back on his phone. Out of desperation and confusion, he turned to the trusty Internet to help him sort out his feelings.  
The phrase female domination sat in the search bar. The term brought up suspicious-looking dating sites and forum questions Naruto didn't understand. His search was seeming to come up empty, until he read a headline that made him shoot up in bed.

Dominatrix.  
He thumbed over the headline at the speed of light, allowing the page to load up on his phone screen. He returned to his reclined position in bed, his covers hiding the contents from his phone from any prying parents.

Naruto's eyes darted across the page, mumbling the information to himself as he read.  
"A woman who takes the dominant role...typically a professional title...BDSM?"

When the new page loaded, Naruto was overwhelmed with information. He scrolled with a thumb for what felt like hours, until he came across images depicting what he researched before. A painting depicted a dominatrix, or a female dominant in more casual terminology, with an arm raised over her head. She was reeling back, ready to whip the exposed asscheeks of her submissive male partner. Naruto felt the waist of his pants tighten more and more the longer he gazed at the image.

His studies led him all the way to a dark-looking page which asked him for his preferred language. Choosing the only option, he was lead to an info sheet he was to fill out. The top of the page read, Let's test the kink out of you! Naruto hummed in interest, and input some information, getting the show on the road.

The test asked him mountains of questions, with sliders ranging from red to green to indicate what Naruto was and was not into. For questions he was unsure of, he clicked a yellow middle option to say neutrality.

In a flash, his results were before him.  
His eyes darted over the percentages, and what he saw surprised him. Brat, degradee, and submissive were his top three results. He snickered at brat being his number-one result; it was in Naruto's nature to be defiant from time to time.

Naruto took a screencap of his results, holding onto them for his own reference. As he went to slide his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants, it dinged with a notification.

He read the unfamiliar name on his screen slowly. A stranger was messaging him on his social media profile; it could either be a scam, or simply someone from one of his classes asking for notes. Naruto opened the message, and read it to himself.

_Sakura Haruno_ : _Hi! I'm friends with Hinata Hyuga, and she doesn't have social media. She wanted me to get your number from you, if that's okay?_

Oh.  
Naruto's thumbs flew across his screen as he typed back.  
 _Naruto Uzumaki: No problem! Here it is..._  
He typed his number quickly, then exited the app, his heart suddenly racing. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He didn't have a lot of time to think it over, though, when his phone dinged again.

A shaky hand tapped the notification, a text from an unsaved number. In a grey text bubble were the words, _Hi, Naruto! It's Hinata! Sorry I had to get my friend to get your number from you. I don't understand social media, haha._

Aw. That's cute.  
 _It's alright, y'know_ , texted back Naruto, _Don't sweat it!_

Hinata sent a single smiling emoji, before a message followed on its heels.  
 _I was wondering if you'd like to go to Ichiraku tonight? I'm free._

_That'd be awesome! I'm at my parents' place, and my old car is still here, so I can pick 'ya up! Text me your address and I'll be in there in half an hour?_

_Sounds like a plan, Naruto!_

Hinata's apartment was only a twenty-minute drive from Naruto's home, so he was at her door right at thirty passed the hour. He made sure to still look presentable under his winter coat, a pair of well-fitting jeans and a comfortable cardigan completing his look.

When the door to Hinata's place swung open, the pair was caught off-guard by one another's outfits. Unintentionally, they matched. Their jeans were the same color wash, both donned black cardigans under warm coats and scarves. Naruto let out a laugh, and Hinata managed one too.

The short car ride consisted of Naruto turning his radio up and down to comment,I love this song, or you'll really like this one, Hinata. He was so enthusiastic about everything he liked, and Hinata loved that about Naruto.

They followed each other into Ichiraku Ramen, taking their usual spot at a booth in the corner of the restaurant while they waited on their orders.

"Yeah," Naruto laughed,"My Ma was really excited knowing I was making friends aside from Kiba at university. I told her a little about you, so now she calls you my ramen buddy, y'know."

Hinata giggled at that."I'm honored you would tell your mother about me. I...I'm not that social, aside from talking to Sakura when neither of us are busy."

Naruto hummed, placing a head in his hand."Yeah, you must be really busy. I must be lucky then, to be able to take you out here so often, huh! Always catchin' you at the right times, y'know!"

Hinata laughed again, and nodded. Something like that, Naruto.  
Her laughter stopped in its tracks when she saw Naruto droop a little. His normally cheerful demeanor turned serious like the flick of a switch, and Hinata knew him well enough to know that was never good.  
"Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

Honestly, Naruto nodded. He produced his smartphone from one of the pockets of his jacket. A moment of deliberation with himself, he casually set the device on the table instead asking,"Hinata...do you..."  
He shifted in his seat, sitting straight up and looking his date in the eye,"Do..Are we..." he heaved a sigh,"C-Can we be a couple? O-Other people don't have to know, I get it, y'know. I-I just..."  
Naruto was struggling with his words, but Hinata looked at him, her gaze egging him on to continue.  
He didn't know where to focus his gaze when he said,"I really like you, Hinata. I know it might be weird or awkward because you're my professor, but..."

"I understand," Hinata's gentle hand reached across the table to grasp Naruto's,"And...I like you too, Naruto. Really."

Naruto was looking directly into Hinata's eyes now, and a gentle smile decorated his features. After a few moments, he chuckled."So it's official?"

"It's official," repeated Hinata,"and I hope you will understand why we have to keep it quiet."

"Of course, of course," Naruto waved his hand in the air as he leaned back into the booth.

With perfect timing, the waitress arrived at their table. She gave them a kind smile, setting their bowls of ramen before them and taking her leave. Immediatley, the couple dug in; Hinata learned quickly that Naruto was telling the pure truth when he called Ichiraku the best place in town. Their food was addicting!

Naruto was joyous as he ate and laughed with his new girlfried, but the thoughts of the BDSM lifestyle he studied earlier in the day haunted him. It was too early to bring it up to Hinata, he knew that much. What if she wasn't into it? What if she was vanilla, and completley turned off by the concept of power-exchange? Naruto did his best to tune the self-doubt out, and tune into his date. His first official date with his girlfriend.

The couple found themselves immersed in conversation during the car ride home. Naruto chatted Hinata's ears off, but she didn't mind; his vibrant voice was music to her ears.

Upon arriving to Hinata's apartment complex, Naruto made it a priority to see her right to her apartment door. It was only polite, after all the times she saw him back to his dorm hall. The elevator ride was full of laughs and Naruto fake-wobbling on his feet, pretending the elevator was dropping to playfully spook Hinata.

Naruto followed his girlfriend all the way to apartment 12-A. She insisted he come in and stay for even a little while, and not rush back out into the cold winter night. Naruto obliged, making himself at home.

Naruto and Hinata shared drinks and even more laughs. They both were on cloud nine in one-another's company, not wanting to ever come down.

Their moment of joy was interrupted by a loud phone call from none other than Naruto's concerned mother.

"I'm sorry for keeping you so late," said Hinata,"I lost track of time..."

"Ah, it's fine," Naruto brushed it off as he shrugged his coat back on,"Ma's just worried about me, y'know. I'm an adult now, but to her I'll always be her baby."

Hinata took slow strides towards Naruto as she hummed,"I understand. Before you go, Naruto..."

The curious hm growing in Naruto's throat didn't get a chance to escape before it was choked out. Hinata stood on her toes and slid a hand around to cradle Naruto's head as she pressed her lips to his, ever so softly. Her kisses were the sweetest confection Naruto ever tasted. His world spun around him as he returned her affection, a hand coming to rest on her hip.

All too soon, the pair broke apart. Hinata looked Naruto up and down, before cooing,"Good night, Naruto. Get home safe."

"G-Good night, Hinata."

Naruto's head swirled the whole drive home. He walked through the front door too late for his parents' liking. Giving them a flat, but sincere apology, he retreated to his bedroom for the night.  
Face-down in his pillow, Naruto felt the lingering touch of Hinata's slender fingers in his hair. A touch which was soft, but also forceful, giving his head the most gentle jerk down to Hinata's height. Naruto liked the concept of being pushed around by her, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

As he drifted off to sleep that night, one specific kink concept he studied rang in his ears.  
Mistress. Mistress. Mistress.

~

Upon returning from winter break, every sophomore student and faculty member that taught the students were ushered into the university's basketball arena. They were to attend a presentation on the importance of studies relating to their majors, and what lied in the futures of students and staff alike.

Naruto was in the bleachers with none other than Kiba, who looked like a sleepy puppy with fresh-out-of-bed hair and droopy eyelids. The friends shared an energy drink that tasted as if it was made of pure battery acid, but it got the job done of putting them on their toes.

The lights in the arena dimmed, a single spotlight shining on a stage that quickly became occupied with a man that bared a slight resemblance to Hinata. Kiba gave Naruto a nudge and a wink, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

He gave a deep bow, then brought a wired microphone to his lips and began his speech."I am Neji Hyuga, dean of this university's graduate program. For those of you aiming for your master's and doctoral degrees, it will be a challenging path..."

Naruto already began to tune Neji's solid voice out. He looked towards Kiba, who had both arms propped up on the set of bleachers behind him. Trying his absolute hardest to not nod off, Kiba's eyes darted around the room, searching for anything stimulating.

"I didn't know a dean was related to Professor Hyuga," Naruto thought aloud,"Well, I guess it's expected, since her family founded this school, y'know."

"Are you even gonna--" Kiba's question was cut off with a yawn,"--do a grad school program, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head. To be honest, he still had no idea what he wanted to major in. For now, he was getting his core classes out of the way. In his perfect world, he could go where the wind took him; the only place it seemed to lead now was into Hinata's arms, which wasn't a bad thing. Although the new semester was only starting, Naruto was already beating himself up for not hurrying up and picking a major. Of course he had to screw up something so major...no pun intended.

Naruto followed Kiba's lead, reclining to make himself comfortable."I dunno what I want to do. Maybe I'll just become a ramen chef and open a place like Ichiraku, like old man Teuchi. That's something I could really get into."

"My old bud, TenTen, opened her own business not that long after we graduated," Kiba hummed,"I could set you two up so you could get some pointers."

"That would be awesome, Kiba," Naruto grinned from ear-to-ear,"Man, what would I do without you?"

The pair bantered through Neji's speech, both boys unable to sit still for long. Keeping to themselves, their conversations remained whisper-quiet until Neji stepped down from the podium. During the intermission between speakers, Kiba left on a mission to find a vending machine that hopefully contained another acidic energy boost.

Naruto's friend was back in a flash, though, the moment Neji's mic was placed into a pair of feminine hands.  
"That's your girl," Kiba said more into his can than to Naruto.

Naruto didn't protest for once, only watched as Professor Hinata Hyuga took the stage. She always dressed casually for class, but took her fashion up a notch for this event. She was beautiful and mature in a deep gray skirt-suit, paired with matching high heels. The room was ten degrees hotter as she walked towards the center of the stage, her hips swaying with every step.

"Careful, there," teased Kiba,"don't want your drool for Teacher gettin' all over your jacket."

Naruto had completley tuned out at this point, his eyes locked on Hinata and only Hinata. She looked...amazing. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Powerful...The last adjective stuck with Naruto. He already came to terms with his desire to be dominated by Hinata, but seeing her on stage amped that desire up to an eleven. He knew the definition of a mistress before, but couldn't put a face to a name until today. A backpack formerly resting on the floor came to sit in Naruto's lap, hiding his building excitement.

The action earned a laugh from Kiba. Naruto hushed his friend right away, and Hinata's time to speak came.

"I am Professor Hinata Hyuga," she said, after giving a bow mirroring her family member's."I'm here to talk to you all about your two- and four-year programs; the associate's and bachelor's degrees."  
Hinata had Naruto hooked, and she briefly made eye contact with him. She flicked her eyes up and down his form, before continuing to address her audience,"Most associate's students only have to wrap up their current classes and internships, then they will receive a degree at the conclusion of the current semester..."

Naruto was completely entranced. Entranced by the way Hinata spoke, by the way her hands gently waved in the air as it followed her words. Entranced by the way the material of her suit hugged her body, accentuating her every curve. Their love affair only began five months ago, but Naruto admitted something bold to himself; he was in love with Professor Hyuga. He loved her, and he had a desire to be with her for a long time. On the other hand, he found he would be satisfied with only a sexual relationship with her. If he only spent time with her so she could dominate, degrade and use him for her desires, Naruto was completely fine with that.

A sharp psst from his companion jolted Naruto from this thoughts. Hinata's speech was over, and she said her good-byes as she walked off the stage.  
Naruto stretched his arms over his head, feigning exhaustion,"Must'a spaced out. I'm still recovering after being on break, y'know."

Kiba shot his old friend a suspicous look, but didn't press him further. The pair rose from their seats and began to file out, picking up a few flyers and pamphlets on the way.

As Naruto held the door open for Kiba behind him, he was startled to see a familiar face hiding behind one of Kiba's shoulders.  
"Hina-er, Professor Hyuga," he corrected himself.

"Hello, Naruto, Kiba," she greeted the two friends,"I hope you both took away some valuable information from the presentation!"  
After the boys gave their professor a polite nod, one of Hinata's hands came to rest on Naruto's arm and she told Kiba,"If you don't mind, I'd like to steal Naruto away, just to discuss a few matters with him."

"No problem," Kiba shot Naruto a playful smirt before departing with,"I'll see 'ya around."

The couple stood together, watching as the event's attendees scatter off. Once everyone was out of ear-shot, Naruto let out something he'd been holding in ever since Hinata took the stage.  
"You look gorgeous in that," he admired.

Hinata beamed, giving the arm her hand rested on an affectionate squeeze."I wanted to remind you, Naruto; my classes for this semester will not resume for another week. If you ever need to find me, I'll most likely be there."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, lacing his fingers with Hinata's to lead her away from the arena. He was stopped in his tracks by an unusually serious Hinata grabbing his attention with,"Also..."  
He turned, eyebrows upturned. She continued,"I hope you have your major chosen, or will have something in mind by the time the spring comes. This university offers a lot of good programs, Naruto."

Naruto could tell by Hinata's tone of voice; she was trying to convince him to stay at the same school, to stay with her for another two years. Naruto shot her a grin and said,"I'll have something in mind, and when I do, I'll make extra sure it's offered at this school. I won't be out of your hair just yet, y'know!"

Hinata gave her boyfriend a laugh. He laughed, too, before thinking aloud,"I'm starving after that event. We should...get some ramen?"

"We should," Hinata echoed.

The couple was disguised as two love-struck students as they made the chilly walk to Ichiraku. One of Naruto's arms came to rest around Hinata's shoulders, her arm on his waist as they shared body heat.

They took their usual seat after being greeted by the owner's bright and vivacious daughter. Naruto and Hinata laughed and flirted with one another over their food, enjoying each other's company to the fullest.

Their traditional walk after their meal began to lead them towards Naruto's dorm hall, but Hinata stopped them in their tracks. Naruto turned to her, anticipating what she had to say.

"Naruto..." she began. Her eye contact with him was solid and unwavering as she asked,"Do you want to go back to my apartment?"

Naruto took a few moments to digest her words, before his eyes widened. He nodded , though, not wanting to offend Hinata. She smiled at his response, and began to lead him across their campus. It always looked so different in the winter. Trees formerly covered in lush green leaves were now decorated with powdery snow and icicles, and the fountain in the university's center court was frozen in time as Naruto and Hinata strolled by.

They reached their destination, the staff parking lot. Hinata approached a black car with a luxury brand's logo decorating the hood, and she slid in, Naruto following suit into the passenger's seat.

The modest drive back into the city was comfortably silent, one of Hinata's hands on the wheel and the other holding Naruto's. Naruto felt his rapid heartbeat in every corner of his body, hoping the pulsing couldn't be felt by Hinata. Naruto knew exactly what was to happen in that apartment. He and Hinata were finally going to sleep together, and Naruto was a mixture of excited and completely terrified. Naruto was still a virgin; he had his fair share of girlfriends, but no relationship ever escalated to sex. Naruto lived content with that fact, and never gave it or even the concept of "virginity" a second thought until today. He knew he was ready to take that step with Hinata, though, despite all his anxiety.

Hinata herself was feeling some, too, giving squeezes to her boyfriend's hand as she drove. She did her best to keep her emotions under control, even as it became more and more difficult with each step she took towards her apartment door.

Once inside, Naruto made himself comfortable in the familiar surroundings. He kicked his shoes off at the door, and made a bee-line for the sofa, where he flopped down face-first. That ignited a laugh from Hinata, before she patted his lower back, politely asking for room.

Hinata plopped down next to Naruto, and stared directly into his eyes. Trying not to get lost in those deep blue oceans, she formulated her thoughts before saying,"I think you know why I wanted to bring you here."

Naruto nodded, wordless. Hinata didn't need a single word either as she closed the gap between her and Naruto, her hands coming to cradle his cheeks. He returned her affections enthusiastically, hands making themselves home in the curve of her waist.

It was Hinata's tongue that gently brushed against Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto granted it, allowing their tongues to dance between each kiss.

Hinata shifted in Naruto's arms, hands falling from cheeks to shoulders. She coaxed him to lie down with a shove, straddling his hips and gazing upon him lovingly from above. Naruto could already feel the excitement growing between his thighs, but he kept it at bay as Hinata initiated another kiss.

Hinata felt Naruto's heart race from under hands planted on his chest. To encourage his excitement, she allowed her lips to part from his own. She planed a line of kisses across his cheek, and down to his jawline. His breathing became shallow as she kissed down the length of his neck. Her lips brushed a sensitive spot just at the base which caused Naruto to take in a sharp breath.  
There it is. Where she would initiate her plans of Naruto domination.

Hinata's tongue came out to lick at the sensitive spot, putting just enough pressure to make Naruto release a breathy moan. Arms clung around Hinata for dear life as she began to kiss and suck, the skin turning the faintest pink due to her ministrations.

Teeth came out to nibble on the skin, not enough to break it but enough to leave an imprint that marked Naruto as Hinata's. With that, the visibly-red masterpiece was complete.

She pulled away and looked down to Naruto, now consumed with lust. His still kiss-swollen lips were parted ever so slightly as he panted, searching Hinata's face to ask What will come next?

Hinata sat straight-up on Naruto's lap, lifting her hips to hitch up her tight skirt. From under it, Naruto could now see his growing excitement threatening to brush against Hinata. His face heated up; how could he get so excited so quickly?

As if she heard Naruto's worries, Hinata lowered herself upon the bulge threatening to break out of Naruto's jeans. She smirked, and Naruto felt his engorged organ twitch in its confines.

"So excited," her voice was silky as she moved her hips slowly back, making Naruto shake. She hummed in delight at that,"So sensitive, too."

Naruto whimpered into the next kiss Hinata initiated. From her position on top of him, he could feel everything. Feel her breasts pressed against his chest, the warmth of her core so tantalizingly close. He bucked his hips, desperate for any type of friction.

To his audible dismay, Hinata broke the kiss. Lifing her hips up from his, ass in the air, she told him,"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Without looking back at him, Hinata grabbed Naruto by a wrist. He shot to his feet, trailing Hinata closely as she led them to her bedroom. Naruto rushed around Hinata, trying to initiate another kiss, but she deliberately turned her head. Instead, she put two hands on his chest and pushed him towards the bed. The backs of his knees hit the mattress, and she pushed him down.

"Don't move a muscle," she threatened. Naruto nodded, obedient.

He watched as Hinata unbuttoned the jacket of her suit, tossing the gray cloth onto the floor. She wore a form-fitting button-down underneath, and undid the buttons only so cleavage showed. On the other side of the room sat a dark wooden chair, which Hinata grabbed swiftly. Sitting down, she reached underneath her pencil skirt. She allowed Naruto to gawk as she slid a lacy thong down the lengths of her legs, allowing it to pool on the floor before her.

She hiked her skirt up to relax around her hips, and spread her legs. Elegant fingers made their way to where her thighs met, and she began to rub slow circles into her clit.

The couple made eye-contact, a mutual understanding hanging in the air between them. Hinata was going to tease, boss around and use Naruto to her heart's content; and he didn't protest at all.

Hinata spread her legs farther, beckoning Naruto over with a finger. He came quickly, dropping to his knees out of pure instinct. Hinata grinned at this, her fingers knitting into Naruto's blonde locks as she ordered,"Lick."

An experienced Naruto dove right in, giving kitten licks to Hinata's clit. She brought her legs to rest on Naruto's shoulders, and he went to rest a hand on her knee, but it was slapped away quickly.

Naruto licked at and kissed Hinata's core, forcing pleased groans out of her. Hinata's voice trembled as she gave another order,"Suck."

Her clit was quickly caught between Naruto's lips, a gentle suck causing a tremor to shake Hinata's body. Naruto alternated between licking and sucking, and sent Hinata's head into a spiral.  
She was breathing heavily when she pulled Naruto's head away from her core. His lips were a deep pink from his mistrations, and she pulled him up into a kiss before pulling him back to the bed with her.

Their lips crashed on one another's again, and Naruto's heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he felt Hinata's hands make their way to the button of his jeans.  
She unbuttoned them all too slowly for Naruto's liking, catching his clothed member in a hand. She gave it rubs and and soft squeezes in time with their kisses, sending Naruto's head spinning.

The kiss broke apart, and Hinata sat forward to rest her hips just above Naruto's own. She helped him wiggle out of his bottoms, before unzipping the back of her skirt, tossing it into a growing pile at the foot of her bed.  
"Unbutton my shirt," her hushed voice said.

Naruto's shaky hands fumbled with the small buttons, exposing more and more of Hinata's pale skin. His gaze didn't waver from her supple skin even after undoing all her buttons. Naruto's hands came to rub up and down Hinata's sides, before sliding away as she shrugged off her blouse.

Her breasts were contained in a lacy bra akin to her panties, the thin material leaving not much for the imagination. Naruto found himself hypnotized by the rise and fall of his partner's chest, by the pink nipples so slightly covered by the sheer material. Even though his member was free, Naruto found himself groaning in the back of his throat over the discomfort of it. He wanted to release so desperately.

Without warning, Hinata yanked Naruto's top off, long sleeves clinging to the edge of her sheets. She pushed him flat onto his back, and mounted him again.

His member came to rest between one sets of lips between Hinata's thighs, her growing excitement prominent to Naruto. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he got some long-awaited friction. Her hips grinding against his, the head of his member was pushed more into the flesh of Hinata's pelvis. He moaned lowly, bucking his hips slightly.

Hinata shot him a warning glare, but the brat within Naruto ignored it. He bucked his hips up again, slower this time, allowing intense pressure to be put against Hinata's clit. She shuddered at the motion, but still stared Naruto down for disrespecting the authority she wanted to hold in the bedroom.

To punish him, she dismounted. Her legs came to a tight close as she reached across the bed, digging into one of her beside tables. Naruto couldn't find a complain to make about Hinata's disinterest in him; the view was great, after all. He was jolted from his thoughts by the slap of a brightly-colored condom wrapper and a bottle of lubricant on his chest.

Then, Hinata began a waiting game. She positioned herself at the head of her bed, legs spread. She reached behind herself to unclasp her bra, and simply tossed it to the floor beside her. With her long hair spread out around herself, she looked like a goddess in Naruto's eyes. An impatient one, he reminded himself.

Naruto tore the wrapper open, sliding the condom down his length and placing a few drops of lube onto the rubber for good measure. Once prepared, Naruto settled between Hinata's legs, arms on either side of her head supporting him.

He leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped with a finger to his lips."Just fuck me," her tone was dark and full of lust.  
When Naruto's gaze turned from her lips, to his member readying to enter her, she praised,"Good boy."

Gently, Naruto slid the head of his cock into Hinata's folds. Allowing her to stretch with every inch, he looked up to her to gauge her reaction. From the moment he penetrated her, she was in esctacy, eyes closed and pink lips parted in a silent moan.

He fully sheathed within her, then began thrusting at a slow, gentle pace. Naruto found himself to be vocal, the feeling of her tight heat around him forcing small whimpers out of him.

Naruto turned into putty as he fucked Hinata, her hand coming to smooth down some of his hair. She softly encouraged him, letting him bury his head into her shoulder and whimper and moan to his heart's content. Hinata placed comforting kisses on Naruto's forehead and cheeks as euphoric, tiny tears began to bubble in his eyes."You're doing so well, baby," she praised.

Hinata pulled Naruto's face from its place on her shoulder. His face was bright-pink, matching with his lips. He was so...precious. So soft and dear, inspiring Hinata's own soft side to surface."I...want to ride you, Naruto."

Naruto silently nodded, rolling himself onto his back and allowing Hinata to settle upon him. She took Naruto's length in her hands, and quickly sank down. Despite her softer side emerging, she still wanted to hear more of Naruto's precious whimpers; they were music to her ears.

Hinata got into a skillful rhythm of rising and falling on her lover's length. It was her turn to prop herself up on her arms, watching lovingly as Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure. He tried to cry out Hinata's name, but choked on it when she sank down fully on his cock.

"Rub my clit," Hinata breathed. She was close to her climax. As Naruto's shaky hand came to rub circles in her sensitive bud, she could tell he was too.

She hastened her pace, biting back moans and letting them slip out as soft groans. Naruto's body began to tremble, fucking Hinata back shallowly as he chased his high. Hinata took a sharp breath at the feeling, her high just as close.

"Hinata, Hinata," Naruto chanted her name like a mantra as he shuddered under her, nails digging into the flesh of her arms as came, filling the condom.

The feeling of Naruto's member throbbing within her was enough for Hinata to reach her own high with a whimper. She rolled off Naruto, lying beside him only to have him instantly snuggle into her chest sweetly.

"Thank you, mistress," he mumbled sleepily, catching Hinata off-guard with the title,"I loved that. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."  
And, with a kiss to Naruto's forehead, the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

~

The ticking clock was the loudest sound to be heard in room twenty-seven. All eyes of Professor Hyuga's students were locked on the clock, waiting for the second hand to finally cross that number twelve. When it finally did, marking the start of a new hour, whoops and cheers rang out through the students. They raced out of the classroom, nearly tripping over themselves. Their professor gave them happy smiles and cheerful good-byes.

Two familiar students hung by longer than the others, though. They laughed to themselves as they crossed the distance between their desks and the professor's podium.

"Professor!" it was Kiba Inuzuka who gave her a wave,"Naruto told me everything. I'm movin' to a new university next year, so I promise your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," replied Hinata sincerely,"Good luck on your future studies!"

"Couldn't have done it without 'ya, Prof."

Hinata and Naruto shared a laugh over that. Kiba excused himself, promising to visit soon, and the couple were left alone in the privacy of Hinata's classroom.

They shared a warm hug and a kiss before Hinata promised,"I'll make time to be with you as often as I can over the summer. You'll still be going here for your degree, right...?"

"Of course," insisted Naruto,"I decided...I want to get a business degree. So I can be like old man Teuchi; doing what I love, and also getting paid for it."

"That would be wonderful," praised Hinata,"Our business professors are wonderful. You'll enjoy it a lot."

Naruto smiled from ear to ear as he pulled Hinata into a hug, resting his head on her shoulder as he said,"I'm excited for what the future holds for us, y'know."

Hinata stroked Naruto's hair while gently saying,"I am too, Naruto. I am, too."


End file.
